Dog Chains
by Hikaristar007
Summary: Hinata is the new girl at Konoha High. Her class seems very nice, but there is this boy who looks just like her mysterious friend that gave her a keychain. Is he the one? AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO. IF I did Team 8 would have more love.**

**(o.O)**

A ten- year old girl, with unusually large pale eyes and short black blue hair, was crying behind a big oak tree in the public park. The sounds of children playing can be heard in the background, but the little girl paid no mind to it. Her father yelled at her again. Ever since her mother died giving birth to her sister, the young girl's father became very strict.

She would try everyday to be a good girl for her father, but in the end she just gets in trouble. She is also considered useless compared to her cousin Neji, who is just a year older than her.

Thinking about this made the little girl cry even harder. She fell to the ground and hid her head beneath her arms. Not seeing her surroundings she failed to notice that someone was coming towards her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" asked a boy.

The little girl looked up surprised. Her tearful eyes looked directly into chocolate brown ones. The boy had a tan skin with light brown hair, and fang like teeth.

"Why are you crying" he asked again.

"M-my d-daddy yelled at m-me again" she said. "H-he said I was u-useless. I t-think h-he hates me." After saying this, the little girl began to cry again.

The boy looked at her and sat down. "Hey, it's okay." He said. "I bet you he does not mean that, because my mama yells at me all the time too, and she still loves me.

The girl sniffled, "Really?" she asked meekly.

"Yup" he said confidently "She even gave me two doggy keychains." He went into his pocket and took out two flat rubber dog keychains. One was a red dog, and the other was a black dog.

The little girl's eyes went wide and had a look of amazement. She said "Wow they are so pretty."

The boy looked at her, and in the most serious voice he said, "Dogs are not pretty; they are tuff." This caused the girl to giggle.

"Yay you smiled" said the boy.

The girl looked surprised, but she nonetheless smiled warmly.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. What is yours?" she asked.

"It's a secret," he said with a grin.

"Why? I told you mine" cried Hinata.

"HEY YOU BRAT, IT'S TIME TO GO HOME" yelled a girl who looked older than the two children.

"COMING SIS" said the boy. "Well, guess I have to go."

"Oh" whispered Hinata.

"Don't worry; I will see you again" smiled the boy.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

The boy's chocolate eyes lit up "Because" he said "You have to let these two dogs be together again." With that the boy handed the red keychain dog to Hinata.

"Really? I can have one" Hinata asked.

"Yup" the boy smiled.

"BRAT HURRY UP" shouted the older girl.

"Well I gotta go" the boy said "See you soon Hinata. Don't cry anymore."

With that the boy got up and went towards his sister. Hinata looked at him until she could not see the boy and the girl's shadows.

"See you soon" she whispered as she kept the red dog keychain close to her chest.

Hinata could not find the boy with chocolate covered eyes after that. She returned to that exact oak tree everyday for a month and waited. He never showed up, and little Hinata was heartbroken. However, Hinata did not want to give up because she knew that the little dogs have to reunite someday.

**7 YEARS LATER.**

Seventeen year old Hinata Hyuuga was looking at herself in the mirror. She was brushing her now long black and blue hair. Hinata was wearing her new school uniform, a short sleeve white blouse with a short navy skirt. On the side of the blouse, there was a little swirly leaf. It was her first day of her new high school, Konoha High.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" she said softly.

The door opened to reveal her cousin, Neji, "Hinata, we are going to be late, and I don't want you to be tardy on the first day of your transfer."

"Coming Neji-nii-san" she said, "I'll be right down."

Neji nodded and went to the door, but not before pausing to say to Hinata "I'll be in the car waiting, your father already left."

Hinata got up, and grabbed a necklace chain that was lying on her dresser. Instead of an amulet at the end of the chain, there was a flat, rubber, red dog keychain. Hinata put the necklace on and hid it underneath her blouse. She took one last look at herself and left.

When she reached her Neji's car, he said "Hinata, don't worry about this new school, it is going to be okay, your father just wants was best for you."

Hinata smiled softly and said "I know that."

Neji looked at her for a minute and started to drive. Hinata was transferring as a second year high school student.** Her father felt that Hinata would learn more if she went to the same high school as her genius cousin. So, he transferred her in the middle of the semester.

Hinata's father was always very strict with her. Always wanted the best grades, and the highest honors she could get in school. Her father, Hiashi, wanted his first born to take over his very successful family company. Hiashi even made Hinata take piano lessons, which the Hyuuga heiress found quite enjoyable. Hinata, to be a good daughter, always gave what her father wanted. Therefore, she never really had much time to make friends because she was always studying or practicing. So transferring in the middle of the semester was not that scary.

That did not mean that Hinata was not nervous. Before she knew it they arrived at the school.

"Do you know what class you are in?" asked Neji.

"Um no, they told me to go to the office first and they will take me to the classroom." said Hinata.

"Okay" Neji said. "I will walk you to the office."

They got out of the car and headed into the direction of the school, but as soon as they got out they were greeted by two people. One was a girl, who was wearing the school uniform, but had her hair up in two Chinese style buns. The other was a boy, who had black hair with a bowl shape cut and busy eyebrows.

"HELLO NEJI! HOW IS YOUR YOUTHFUL MORING" shouted the busy eyebrow boy.

"Lee your being loud again" said the girl.

"Oops sorry Tenten" said Lee, as he looked at a very annoyed Neji and very scared Hinata.

"Ah you must be Neji's cousin right?" asked Tenten.

"Youthful spirit, what is your name?" asked Lee.

"Umm Hinata" the Hyuuga heiress replied.

"Well my name is Tenten, and that dork over there is Rock Lee. Please feel free to ask us anything if you are confused." Smiled the older girl.

Hinata nodded and smiled softly.

"Well we need to be going now" Neji said impatiently. "I'll see you guys in class, I am going to show Hinata the office."

"Alright Neji" said Tenten, "Lee lets go or we will be late." Tenten grabbed Lee's shirt collar and started to drag him away

"Goodbye youthful spirits" waved Lee as he was dragged.

Neji and Hinata sweat dropped as they waved back to Lee. "Come on Hinata" said Neji as he lead the way.

"Coming" she responded as they went into the building.

As they reached the door that read PRINCPAL's OFFICE, Neji and Hinata parted ways.

"Just go in and ask Ms. Shizune where to go" Neji said before he left.

Hinata went in and walked towards the desk that was occupied by a woman with short brown hair.

"Um Hello, I am Hinata Hyuuga and I am transferring here today" she said .

"Oh! Yes, we were expecting you Ms. Hyuuga. My name is Ms. Shizune. Let's see, you are in class 2-3" she said smiling. "Let me get the homeroom teacher to show you were the class is. Wait one moment."

Hinata nodded and Shizune left to another room. When she came back with a young looking man with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar that went across his face.

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino, but you can call me Iruka-sensei" he said. "Come one I will introduce you to the class."

"Have a good day " said Shizune as they started to walk the door.

"Um thank you" Hinata replied, as she left.

"You are really going to love it here, Ms. Hyuuga" said Iruka as they walked.

"I really hope so" replied Hinata.

"Alright here we are class 2-3" said Iruka as he opened the door.

"WATCH OUT" somebody shouted.

"What?" Iruka panicked, but it was too late. From the moment he opened the door a bucket of ramen noodles was tipping over and landed right on top of Iruka's head.

"NARUTO" he yelled through the bucket.

"Why do you always blame me?" said a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, "How do you know it wasn't Sai or Kiba huh?"

"Because who owns this much of RAMEN!?" cried Iruka, as he got the bucket off of his head. "Naruto go to janitor's office and get a mop or something."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"NOW" Iruka said.

Naruto started to mumble something about how he thought it was Saskue, when he noticed a very shocked Hinata.

"Hey" he said "Is this the new girl? Introduce her first Iruka-sensei."

Iruka was getting noodles out of his hair, when he remembered that Hinata was still there. "Oh right, class this is Hinata Hyuuga, the new transfer student. Please make her feel welcomed."

"Um Please to meet you" Hinata bowed.

"Hyuuga? Like Neji Hyuuga?" asked a girl with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"The class president Hyuuga?" asked a fat large boy with chips in his hand.

"Well duh Choji, there is only one class president" said the girl

"Um Neji is my cousin." Hinata said quietly.

"Wow, you don't act at all like him, all stuck up" said Naruto as he patted her back.

"NARUTO THE BROOM!" said Iruka.

"Alright I am going. Sheesh" Naruto replied as he went out the door.

"Well now that is over with. Where to put you Hinata." Said Iruka as he looked around for an empty seat. "Ah, how about behind Shino Aburame and next to Kiba Inuzuka. Aburame, Inuzuka raise your hands please."

Hinata nodded and went towards the two boys. One of the boys had spiky dark hair, and black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He paid no mind when Hinata took her seat. The other boy however kept staring at Hinata, which made her uncomfortable.

"I am going to get this ramen out of my hair" said Iruka, "Stay in class until your math teacher comes. And Shikamaru please WAKE UP."

"YES SENSEI" the class said in unison. While the boy that was sleeping woke up with a start.

Hinata just sat there, trying to soak everything in. She was in a new school, new class that had new people. Maybe, just maybe she can make a friend.

The boy next to Hinata interrupted her thoughts however.

"Hey, my name is Kiba" he said.

Hinata turned to the side, and her eyes went wide. Her pale eyes met with chocolate brown ones. They boy, Kiba, had tan skin and messy brown hair. He also had a familiar fang like teeth.

"_He couldn't be"_ she thought. Then she realized that he had red markings on both of his cheeks, which looked like fangs. Hinata could not help but stare.

"Hello, earth to Hinata" said Kiba with a grin. "Do I have an amazing face or what?"

Hinata blushed, "Um sorry Inuzuka-san, I was, I mean…"

"Kiba stop that" said the girl with pale blue eyes. "At least give her a day without you flirting with her."

"Well Ino, she was staring at me" replied Kiba.

"What's not to stare at with those stupid tattoos. Honestly I can't believe why the school lets you keep them."

"What can I say, I am good" Kiba shrugged. "So Hinata, what school did you go before?" Turning his attention back to the Hyuuga

"Um I went to Suna Prep" Hinata replied.

Kiba whistled, "That fancy school eh? So why come here?"

"KIBA, that is private" said Ino.

"Um no, it's okay." Hinata said, "Well my father thought it would good if I went to the same school as Neji-nii-san."

"Alright then, next question" said Kiba.

"Kiba leave Hinata-chan alone" Ino said.

"Just this one and I will be done" Kiba said "Why were you staring at me?"

"Hinata-chan you don't have to answer that" Ino said.

"I-its okay." Hinata stuttered, "It is just that Inuzuka-san looks like this boy I use to know."

"A boyfriend" asked Ino. "Or your crush?"

"No, no just a boy I met as a child" said Hinata simply.

"Well, it couldn't be me" Kiba said. "I was never a boy, just all man baby."

"Oh brother" Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

Hinata however giggled at this comment.

"Yay, you smiled" grinned Kiba. "You looked so scared coming here, but now I see you can smile."

Hinata looked shock, but smiled "Yeah" she said, "I guess I did."

Just then Naruto came back and said "The teacher is coming. Quick, Sakura give me your homework to copy."

The class laughed, except for a pink haired girl with green eyes. She looked annoyed and ready to kill.

Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto frantically trying to finish his homework.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad_" she thought.

**(o.O)**

**So what did you guys think??? Should I continue? KIBAHINA forever xD Team 8 in general needs more loving :]**

**** I am doing how the Japanese do their school system. Meaning 3 yrs of high school. So Hinata and the rest are the same as an American high school junior. While Neji, Tenten, and Lee are high school seniors. Also they are always in the same class, it is just the teacher that changes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO. If I did Team 8 would have a bigger part.**

**(o.O)**

Hinata's morning classes went by without much of an incident. Except if you count the fact that Naruto did not get his homework in on time, the classes went by pretty smoothly. Before Hinata knew it, the lunch period had begun.

When the lunch bell rung, both Kiba and Shino got up and left without so much as a word. Hinata watched curiously as they got up from their seats and just walked out. She shrugged her shoulders and reached for her bag to get her lunch out.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Ino happily, "Why don't you sit with us for lunch?"

Hinata shocked by her offer replied timidly "Um okay, thank you."

Hinata went to sit by Ino and the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Hello" she said smiling, "My name is Sakura, and I am the class rep. too, so any problems come to me."

"Geesh Sakura, you sound like an old lady" sneered Ino.

"What was that Ino-pig?" said Sakura with her fist clenched up in the air. She looked like she was about ready to attack.

"Anyways" said Ino ignoring Sakura, "So you said you went to Suna Prep, Hinata-chan? Were there any cute guys?"

"You would ask that Ino" said Sakura rolling her eyes. Ino responded simply by sticking out her tongue at her.

"Um, I guess there were some" Hinata said, "There was this red head, Gaara-kun I think his name was, that all the girls were crazy over. I never really paid attention."

"Really now" said Ino, "There is one guy here who is dreamy. That is Sasuke Uchiha, who unfortunately is in class 2-2." While she said this she sighed, and started to open her lunch.

"Don't remind me" said Sakura as she opened her lunch "He is over there with that Karin. Really who does she think she is?"

"Sakura has the biggest crush on Sasuke" said Ino, "Have you ever had a boyfriend Hinata?"

Hinata slightly jumped, which almost caused her to drop her chopsticks, "Um no. My father would never allow me to date."

"Really?" said Ino shocked, "You are so pretty, I thought you went out on a ton of dates."

"Well duh Ino" said Sakura, "She has to be studious just the student council president, unlike you who always just boy chase."

"Ignore the class nerd, Hinata-chan" said Ino, "Life is not all about books and studying, you have to get some fun in the middle. Or else what's the point?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "So, um where does Inuzuka-san go to lunch?" asked Hinata changing the subject.

"Who, Kiba?" said Ino, "Well he and Shino go to the roof. They have been friends since like birth."

"And they are complete opposites" added Sakura, "I mean Kiba is the captain of the soccer team, while Shino is the president of the bug club."

"Kiba is also a big flirt, so it is better not to fall for him" Ino said seriously.

Hinata gulped and said "Oh, no! I wasn't thinking like that, I was just wondering…"

Ino looked at Hinata, "Don't' worry Hinata, there are plenty other hot guys" she said laughing. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go out and boy hunt at the mall after school today?"

"Can't" said Sakura, "It is my turn to do help the teachers today."

"Um I can't" said Hinata, "I have um piano lessons today." Even if this was the truth, Hinata still knew that her father will never allow to go out, much less to go boy hunting.

"Man" pouted Ino, "You guys are not fun. I guess next time. Wait, Hinata you play piano?"

"Um yes" Hinata said, "Since I was six years old."

"Wow, impressive" said Sakura. "You must be really good at it."

"Yeah" said Ino, "This like makes you the second artistic person in our class. Sai is the first because he is like a freakin Leonardo Da Vinci."

Hinata was blushing again; flustered by the praise she was given. "No, I am not that good" she said, "But I really love playing the piano.

"I want to hear you play sometime" said Ino smiling, "That, and you are totally my partner for music class."

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata started to giggle. Hinata was actually having fun on her first day of school, and this made her very happy.

Suddenly the doors slid open, and enter a frantic blonde.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto cried, "I totally did not finish my science homework, please let me copy it."

"Naruto" said Sakura annoyed, "It is the third time today that you forgot your homework."

Naruto had puppy eyes and begged, "Please Sakura-chan, I won't do this again."

"Haha" said Ino "You said that last week."

"Please?" begged Naruto as he went on his knees.

"Oh alright" said Sakura with a sigh "Geez, Hinata-chan is going to think our class is full of idiots."

Hinata sweatdropped, but secretly she was having fun. Smiling with friends and laughing with them was a new experience for her.

"Hm, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto, "Oh the new girl!" Naruto turned to face Hinata, and was a mere inches away from her face. "HELLO, I am Naruto Uzumaki, please to meet ya."

"Um" said Hinata said nervously. Naruto was very close to her. The Hyuuga felt the blood rushing up to her face. She did not know what to do. She closed her eyes, almost about to fain t

Suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto away from her forcibly. This sent Naruto flying to other seat.

"Ahh" cried Naruto, "What the hell Kiba? You almost killed me."

"Have you ever heard of space?" said Kiba. Hinata opened her eyes, and saw both Kiba and Shino "You were like this close to eating her."

"You didn't have to throw me" mumbled Naruto.

"Don't you have homework to copy?" asked Kiba.

Naruto's blue eyes went wide "Oh shit, I forgot, Sakura-chan help me" he cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the blonde boy. She looked like she was about to throw him herself. Ino sweatdropped. "I guess I better hold Sakura down" she said as she went over to where Sakura and Naruto were.

Kiba then turned to Hinata, he grinned at her and said "Hey are you alright? He is annoying, but he does not bite."

"Um t-thank you Inuzuka-san." Hinata stuttered. She was still shock that Kiba was even here. She did not see or hear them come in.

"Hey, don't be so formal with me" Kiba smiled, "Just call me Kiba."

Hinata blushed slightly, and said "Um okay, Inu- I mean Kiba- kun."

"You can call this guy Shino too" said Kiba pointing at the Aburame, who was already sitting in his seat reading a book.

Hinata nodded and blushed. Suddenly the door slid open and a man with sliver white hair and a mask came.

"Alright kiddies" he said cheerfully. "Let's talk science."

The class groaned, but nonetheless started to head back.

"Well let's get this over with" Kiba said to Hinata.

Hinata blushed slightly and said "Okay." She started to get up from her current location, when she felt a hand ruffle the top of her head.

"Hehe" Kiba said grinning, "You're cute."

Hinata was shocked. No one has ever done that, much less called her cute. This left her flabbergasted. Kiba merely grinned at her as he went back to his seat. Then, from out of nowhere, Ino came up behind her and said, "Told you so, a total flirt."

"Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought" Hinata mumbled.

Ino giggled, "Come on, I won't let that big wolf eat you" she said as she led Hinata back to her seat.

Throughout the whole class, Hinata could not stop thinking about Kiba. The way he smiled at her, the way he said she was cute. Cute. That was a word Hinata had not heard too often.

"_It is only the first day, and Ino said he is a flirt"_ thought Hinata. However she still could not help, but to steal glances at him. Kiba's eyes were getting droopy as the class went on. He was trying hard not to fall asleep there, like that other kid.

Without thinking Hinata caught herself smiling at this. "_Oh boy" _she thought.

The rest of the day class went on without a problem. Hinata was getting her books ready when Ino called out to her, "You have to tell me when you don't have piano, so we can go to the mall."

"Eh, Hinata, you play piano?" asked Kiba.

"Um not that well" said Hinata, as she felt that blush going to her face.

"Wow" Kiba said, "You must be a real lady to have those kinds of classes, right Shino?"

Hinata looked at her feet, and started to blush.

"Kiba, leave Hinata-chan alone!" said Ino

"What am I doing wrong?" said Kiba, "Yo Shino, we are leaving."

"Kiba" said Shino seriously. Hinata looked at him. It was the first time she heard him talk all day. "I am not your dog" he said, "And you have soccer in five minutes."

"Oh man" Kiba groaned, "Well guess I have to go." Kiba then patted Hinata's head again and said "Try not to miss me, okay Hinata? Later!"

Kiba exited the classroom, followed by Shino, who gave a quick nod to the girls and went to the exit.

"Oh that Kiba, don't let him get to you honey" said Ino.

"Yeah" Hinata said distractedly "I have to go now." She grabbed her bag from her desk and went towards the door.

"Have fun Hinata-chan" said Ino.

Hinata smiled and went to the school's front entrance. She was waiting by her cousin's car, but from there she can see the soccer team practicing on the field. There she saw Kiba running towards the rest of the team. It looked like he was apologizing for being late, because he smiled guiltily. Hinata continued to stare at him intently as he started to do basic dribbles up and down the field. The way he played was so different from his usual personality. It was more serious.

"Hinata are you ready?"

Hinata jumped, "Oh Neji-nii-san, um yes I am." She then opened the door to Neji's car and sat down.

"So how was your first day?" asked Neji as he fixed his mirrors.

"It was good" she said.

Neji accepted the answer, and started to drive back to the Hyuuga mansion. During the drive, Hinata could still feel the warmth of Kiba's hand as it ruffled her hair.

When they got out of the car Neji suddenly spoke, "Hinata, I know I don't say this much, but if you ever need help come and tell me. I can help you more now, since we go to the same school."

Hinata blinked and looked surprised. "Um thank you Neji-nii-san. I will."

Neji smiled, and said, "Come on, you don't want to keep Kurenai waiting."

"Yes" Hinata replied as she entered her house.

Kurenai has always been there for Hinata. Ever since her mother died, Kuernai was there to help Hinata. If it was giving her piano lessons, or just giving her advice Kurenai was there. She was almost like a big sister to her. So, it was not a surprise that the first thing Kurenai wanted to do was talk about how school went.

"And don't leave out any details" Kurenai ordered as she sat on the piano bench in the Hyuuga's music room.

Hinata smiled, "Well I met two new girls and they seemed very nice. One of them invited me shopping, but I declined."

"Why? If you would have called, I could have covered for you." Kurenai said, "You should have fun once in a while."

"I know, but maybe not yet. I want to get use to the school first." Hinata said, "Well, I um got called cute today. By um a boy"

"WHAT!?" Kurenai cried, "By whom? Is he cute?"

Hinata giggled. She really liked their talks together. "Well he is kind of cute, but I heard he is a total flirt."

"Well that's okay." Kurenai said. "You are still waiting for your dog prince after all, right?"

Hinata blushed. She then took out her necklace dog keychain, and looked at it. "Yeah, I really hope he remember me. I mean it was one day, and we were young. Even so, I still never forgot about it."

Hinata started at the piano keys in a trance. Thinking about the boy made her fuzzy. The day she met her dog prince, was a day Hinata will never forget. It was his confidence that inspired her.

Kurenai smiled softly at her pupil. "Well, Beethoven isn't going to play himself. Let's start."

"Okay" Hinata replied. She put her necklace back on, and began to play the piece.

"_I hope I meet him soon"_ thought Hinata as her fingers moved.

Little did she know her dog prince is closer than she thinks.

**(O.O)**

**Sorry for the wait guys. I just started school, so I wanted to get use to my new classes. Those of you waiting for the next chapter of **_**Three Chunin and a Baby **_**fear not it will come this week. It will include more Kibahina moments, and Shikamaru awesomeness. **

**As always read a review. And tell you friends to read and review. So they can tell their friends to read and review. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**O.o**

The rest of the week went by without much of an incident. Naruto still begs Sakura to copy her homework, and Shikamaru still sleeps during class. Not much more interaction has happened between Hinata and Kiba. The Inuzuka seemed so mysterious to Hinata, especially whenever he and Shino left for lunch. Both of them seem so out of reach to Hinata, so she chose to just shrug it off. She did not think much of Kiba, until the following week.

"Alright students!" said Kakashi, "It is that time again. It is time for a science project."

With this statement, most of the students groaned, whereas Hinata merely looked confused.

"Now, don't whine." Kakashi said with a smile, "It is time for some good news and bad news." Kakashi looked at his students, who were preparing for the worst. "Good news first, the project will be a group project, and you get to pick the topic." The students seem to perk up at this statement. "However" Kakashi continued, "The bad news is that I am assigning the groups. Now wait here while a go grab the list."

As soon as the masked teacher left the classroom, the students began to relax amongst themselves. Some, like Kiba and Shikamaru had their heads down.

"Hey Hina-chan, I hope we get into the same group" said Ino, "If it is you, me and Sakura I bet we can score the highest grade in class,"

Hinata giggled, "I really do hope we get partnered up together Ino-chan."

"This is going to be such a drag" replied the pineapple head in front of Ino.

"Shikamaru, you are such a lazy ass. I pity the people who turn you in your group." Reprimanded Ino as she rolled her eyes, "I don't get how you even made it pass kindergarten with that attitude."

"Troublesome woman," sighed Shikamaru, "You are worse than my mother." Shikamaru mumbled as he put his head back down,

Ino rolled her and sighed, "Typical he has been like since kindergarten."

"Have you known him long Ino-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Practically since I was born" replied Ino sarcastically, "His dad and my dad are like best friends. It is scary when they go on their man dates"

Hinata giggled at this statement. "It must be nice though, knowing somebody for that long," Hinata smiled dreamily.

"Hinata?" asked Ino, "Have you never had a childhood friend?"

At this the supposed sleeping Kiba suddenly woke up. "What's this?" He asked mischievously, "How does sweet Hinata-hime not have any friends as a child. I bet she was cute as a button."

The said girl blushed at this comment, "I-I umm" she stuttered, "My father always had to move for business, so I never really stayed too long in one place."

"Aww that is so sad. Damn you Kiba-baka, making Hinata-chan remember bad memories" yelled Ino.

"I-It wasn't all bad Ino-chan, I do remember having one friend." Said Hinata timidly. She really felt uncomfortable right now with the stares she was getting from Ino and Kiba.

"One friend?" asked Kiba, "Hmm. That is interesting, tell about it." Kiba was now looking intently at the Hyuuga girl, which did not go unnoticed by Ino.

"Um, well I met him when I was ten and-"

"OKAY I AM BACK NOW CLASS" yelled Kakashi as he came to the door, "Sorry about the wait, you see what had happened was I was helping-"

"Kakashi-sensei" interrupted a very Sakura, "We all know that you most likely lost the list and had to make up a new one, please spare us the lies."

The class giggled at this as Kakashi sweat dropped, "I see I was caught" Kakashi said nervously," Very well Ms. Haruno, I will announce the team. There will be ten teams. Three of these teams will be groups of three, while the rest will be groups of two. Team one will be…"

At this Hinata sighed in relief,"_At least we got out of that conversation_" she thought. Hinata did not want to reveal that she has a crush on someone she only met once, and when she was ten nonetheless.

Her relief was noticed by Kiba, who was still staring a Hinata which such intent eyes.

"Team seven will consist of…" Kakashi paused to look at the list, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Toryou, and Sakura Haruno."

"YAY" yelled Naruto, "I am with Sakura-chan. It is my lucky day." Naruto looked positively happy with this development; however the opposite can be said for Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do I have to be in a group with Naruto?" whined Sakura, "He is the most unpredictable person in the world."

"Well Ms. Haruno, maybe he unpredictable luck will help your team have the best project." Kakashi continued, "Now team eight will consist of: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team nine will be…"

Hinata was surprised by this turn of events. She looked in front of her and saw no reaction from the Aburame, however when she turned her head she saw Kiba grinning rather mischievously. "Guess we are going to be a team now, huh?" Kiba said, "Please take care of me." Kiba smiled at the Huuyga.

"Um, yeah" Hinata blushed, "Please take care of me too."

"And finally team ten will consist of: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Kakashi finished. "

Ino was just about to say something when Kakashi interrupted, "Now before you start complaining let me tell you the guidelines. As I said before you may choose the topic from anything we have already covered. You will need to make a presentation, and write a written report. Which means a speech and poster or something, and no not everybody needs to talk during the presentation to get a grade. The final grade will be based on the presentation and the report. The rest of the class time is to prepare with your groups and write me a proposal for your topics." With that Kakashi went to the desk and started reading a book called _Icha Icha Tactics._

"Damn that Kakashi" mumbled Ino, "Sorry Hinata to leave you, but…"

"Ino quit your worrying." Said a very annoyed Inuzuka, "It is not like Shino and I are going to rape her or something."

"If you so much touch Hina-chan" replied an angry Ino, "I will-"

"Ino-san" interrupted Shino. The group looked at Shino, forgetting he was even there. "I know what Kiba just said was stupid, but do you think that I will harm Hinata-san in any way?" His voice did not sound angry, but rather slightly hurt.

"Don't worry about it Ino-chan." Hinata smiled at her friend, "I will be fine."

"I trust Shino, but Kiba if I so much-"

"Ino, we would like to discuss our project today if you don't mind" said an annoyed Shikamaru.

Ino huffed, "Why is everybody interrupting me today?" With one last glare at Kiba, the blond left to join her group.

"Well now that Ino is gone, we can get right to business" grinned Kiba as he moved his desk closer to Hinata's. "Now, I say the first thing we need to do is divide the work."

"Um actually" Hinata began, "I think-"

However Kiba was not paying attention and kept going, "Let's see. " he pondered, "I think that I should present and talk since I love to talk, and Shino is good at writing so he can make the report. Which leaves…" Kiba turned to the Hyuuga and gave her a toothy smile and in a cheery voice said, "…our Hinata-hime to do the poster. Now that we figures that our, it is time to get to work."

Hinata and Shino just started at the dog like boy. Suddenly Shino lifted his hand, and in a flash curled it to a fist and hit Kiba right on the head.

"OUCH!" said Kiba as she put his hand on his head, "Shino, what the hell?"

"Kiba" Shino replied seriously, "How can we divide the work, if we don't even know what we are doing. I am sure that is what Hinata-san was trying to explain to you."

"Eh Hinata?" asked Kiba confused.

"Yes" replied Shino, "You interrupted her."

Kiba looked at Hinata, who was blushing slightly from all the attention on her. "Oh geez Hinata-hime" said the Inuzuka, "Sorry for not paying attention. You should have just yelled at me or something."

"Um it is okay Kiba-kun" said Hinata, "And you don't have to call me –hime"

"Nope, no can do" replied Kiba with a sly grin.

"Eh?" asked Hinata, "But why?"

However, Kiba merely gave her a grin, and started to slowly get closer to her face. The close contact made Hinata feel very uncomfortable. She could feel his breath in her ear, and she could smell his cologne.

"Because" he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine, "You are _my_ personal princess."

Hinata's eyes widened at this. So many questions went through her head at that moment; however something broke the mood between them.

"Ahem" interrupted Shino with annoyance, "If this mindless chatter is done, I believe we must discuss a topic before the class ends."

Hinata looked up at the Aburame with her face flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry" she mumbled.

Kiba however rolled his eyes and said," Whatever you say Captain Shino."

For the rest of the class Hinata tried to look directly into Kiba's eyes. Ino had warned her that he was a flirt and to not let him get to her. However, Hinata was finding that was easier said than done.

"Okay", started Shino, "Since Hinata-san is new, we should see what subjects she is comfortable with." Hinata nodded in agreement, while Kiba just shrugged his shoulders and put his hands over his head.

"So far, we studied biology and chemistry" Shino said, "Which do you prefer Hinata-san?"

"Um I prefer biology over chemistry," Hinata mumbled, "Do you have a topic in mind Shino-kun?"

"As of matter of fact" Shino started, "I do."

"Here he goes" Kiba sighed, "I bet you it has something to do with bugs right?"

If Shino was not wearing his dark glasses, Hinata could almost see the death glare he gave Kiba. "If you have a better idea Kiba, I would love to hear it." Shino said icily. Kiba looked scared for a second, but smiled at his friend and said, "Nope, go on."

Shino pushed his glasses further up and continued, "I was thinking we should research butterflies, and if the temperature of their environment affects their growth."

Hinata's eyes lit up at this idea, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Shino-kun," she exclaimed, "But… How are we suppose to get caterpillars?"

"That is not a problem," Shino started, "The Insect Society-"

"Bug Club" Kiba interrupted with a smirk. "Don't try to make it sound better to Hinata-hime. It is bug club."

"Kiba you are a pain" Shino stated, which caused Hinata to giggle. "Anyway, The Insect society is going bug hunting this weekend, so I will be able to catch a few caterpillars."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Okay, would you like me to write the proposal?"

"That's will not be necessary Hinata-san" Shino said, "I have already written one, and I will hand it in."

"Oh!" Hinata said, "Um okay. So I guess we will start next week?"

"Yes" replied Shino.

Suddenly the bell, signaling school was over, rang.

"Okay class," Kakashi said, "You have exactly a month to finish this project. Don't forget to bring me your proposals."

Shino grabbed his bag and got up, "I will deliver the proposal to Kakashi-sensei." He left his desk, leaving Hinata and Kiba alone.

"So" Kiba started, "Ready for this project, my Hinata-hime?"

Hinata blushed at this nickname, remembering what he said before, "Oh!, Umm, yes. It sounds fun. I am very excited to work on it."

Kiba laughed, "Now, don't go all bug queen on me Hime. I don't want a female version of Shino here. I like you just the way you are."

The Hyuuga heiress was completely red by this comment, and did not know what to say. Thankfully she did not have to say anything.

"Kiba-baka" called out Ino, "Stop messing around with Hina-chan!" Ino left her desk, with her bag on hand, and went toward Kiba and Hinata.

"What are you?" Kiba asked, "Her mother?"

Ino chose to ignore him, "Hey Hina-chan. You want to go to the mall on Saturday?" Ino's eyes shone brightly at this question.

"Um well, I don't know. Hinata replied nervously.

Ino's face went into a pout, "Awww, Come-on Hinata! I bet we would totally have fun. Please? For me?" Ino eyes suddenly became big, like a puppy. "I'll buy you ice cream" she said.

Hinata laughed, "Um okay, I guess." Ino's expression perked up at this. "Cool. So I'll meet you in the middle of Hokage Park at two? Right on top of the bridge that is the middle of the lake."

"Um, that sounds good." Hinata smiled at her friend.

"Well ladies." Kiba said, "As much as I want to make plans with you, I have soccer practice right now."

"Kiba" Ino said with an annoyed voice, "Nobody wants to make plans with you."

The Inuzuka gave a wolfish grin, "Well goodbye then. " He grabbed his bag and got up. He then paused in front of Hinata and ruffled her hair, which made Hinata's heart skip a beat. "Try not to miss me too much Hinata-hime." Kiba said as he exited the classroom.

This left Hinata blushing furiously. Ino stared at Hinata before saying, "Don't worry about him. He is just a big flirt."

"Y-yeah" Hinata agreed, "I need to go now, before Neji-nii-chan wonders what is taking me too long."

"Okay" Ino said, "See you tomorrow Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled, grabbed her bag and exited the classroom. So many thoughts went through her head. They had to do with her shopping date with Ino, and the actions of Kiba. Either way, Hinata knew she could count on one person to talk to about this.

"_Kurenai-nee-chan is going to have a field day with this"_ Hinata thought as walked through the hallway, "_I hope she can help me."_

**O.o**

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had so much to do, with college and getting a job. I will try to update sooner! So please keep those reviews coming because they do help. This was done really quick and nobody beta it for me, so sorry if there are mistakes. **


End file.
